


Circumstances *Rewrite*

by ShiningAura



Series: Oddities [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Rewrite, Romance, Sort Of, diodeshipping, just kisses and cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningAura/pseuds/ShiningAura
Summary: When a seemingly random Riolu wakes Clemont up in the middle of the night and led him out into Lumiose City in the pouring rain, the last thing he expected to see was Ash Ketchum and Pikachu sitting in an alleyway, completely soaked and with no memory of how they got there. What happened to them? And why does Clemont's heart skip a beat when Ash smiles at him?
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Oddities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. A Mysterious Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give this version of Circumstances another go. I was just going to edit the original but I'm planning on adding chapters in between existing ones and I'm actually not sure how to do that so I decided it will be easier to just start over from scratch. More or less. Not much has changed in chapter 1. It just needed a general tidy up. In fact, it will probably be chapter three or four where you'll start seeing significant changes, but we'll see. Anyway, hope you all return to read this updated fanfic. :)

Clemont wasn't sure what woke him up. It was still dark outside save for the numerous streetlamps. No sounds were heard aside from a dull roar of a rainstorm outside. Clemont checked his alarm clock. It was nearly 2:30 AM. The blonde groaned, but he put on his glasses and pulled himself out of bed to check on Bonnie. His big brother instinct seemed to always know if his little sister had a nightmare. He trudged out of his room and down the hall. It has been a little over a month now since he resumed his duties at the Lumiose Gym. A month since his journey through Kalos came to an end. A month since Ash went home. After everything that happened, it was almost boring to be back home. Even with the daily gym challengers requesting a battle either against him or Clembot.

Clemont peeked into Bonnie's room. She was sound asleep with Dedenne sleeping right next to her. Clemont smiled to see that his sister wasn't in any sort of distress, but it still begged the question of what woke him up.

That's when he heard it. A quiet scratching sound. So quiet Clemont was surprised he even heard it. He followed the sound to the front door of the gym. Perplexed Clemont moved to open the door. Surely no one in their right mind would challenge the gym at this ridiculous hour.

The door swished open. At first, Clemont couldn't see anyone except for rain and the streets. but just as he was about to write this off as a prank by some immature delinquent he felt a small pressure on his leg.

"Rooo"

Clemont gazed downward to see a very wet Riolu looking up at him with sad and worried eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong, little guy? What brings you here?"

Clemont knelt down so that he was at eye level with the Emanation Pokemon and scanned it for any injuries. Once satisfied that the pokemon seemed fine albeit soaking wet he looked around for anyone who could possibly be its trainer. However, it soon became clear that Riolu was alone. Where did it come from? And why was it scratching at his door in the middle of the night? Fair questions, but neither had an answer at present.

"I'm...afraid that I can't have a gym battle with a pokemon." Clemont joked. "And even if I could it's the middle of the night."

The Riolu seemed uninterested in Clemont's attempt to lighten the mood. It began barking and pulling on Clemont's pyjama pants and pointing out into the rain.

"You....want me to follow you?" Clemont guessed, receiving an affirmative nod in response from the Riolu.

Clemont sighed. He _really_ didn't want to go out in the pouring rain at 2:30 in the morning. Yet, the Riolu seemed extremely upset about something. From the way it was staring at him, Clemont had a feeling it wouldn't leave him alone until he investigated.

"Okay...just...just give me a second."

Clemont rushed back into the gym and back to his bedroom. He went into his closet to grab a blue raincoat and an umbrella and put his trainers on. Then picked up one of his pokeballs from his night-stand and called out Helliolisk. The Generator Pokemon let out a huge yawn.

"Sorry to wake you Heliolisk, but something....came up." Clemont apologised, unsure of how else to word this current situation.

"Could I ask you to watch over Bonnie for me in case she wakes up, I won't be gone long."

Heliolisk gave an enthusiastic nod, showing no animosity over his rather rude awakening.

Clemont thanked his pokemon and rushed out of his room. He raced back to the front door where the Riolu was anxiously waiting. It seemed to have the common sense to wait inside.

"Alright Riolu, lead the way."

\- - - - -

Riolu led the blond gym leader around another bend. Heavy rain hammered down against his umbrella. Clemont's feet splashed into any and all puddles that were in their path as he tried his best to keep up with the pokemon in front of him.

"Maybe I should get in to shape more." he panted to himself, happy that Bonnie wasn't here right now. He'd never hear the end of it.

After about five more minutes of winding through the complexity that is Lumiose City, -and the poor visibility thanks to the rain didn't help matters- Riolu began to slow down near an alleyway. It let out a bark as if signalling someone. Clemont nearly dropped his umbrella when he saw a very familiar and very wet Pikachu come out of the alleyway. Within two seconds of seeing Clemont, Pikachu bolted over to him and began pulling on his pyjama pants just as Riolu did before.

"Pikapika, Pikapi Pi Pi Pikachu!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Pikachu calm down." soothed Clemont as he knelt down, and put his hand on Pikachu's head who looked close to hyperventilating. "What's wrong?"

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried pointing at the alleyway and then bolted back into it.

Clemont followed Pikachu down the alleyway wondering what could have caused him such distress.

This time he did drop his umbrella.

Right in front of him, sitting against the alley wall a few feet away was someone Clemont was sure he saw off at the airport a little over a month prior.

"What in the...? Ash?!"

Clemont rushed over and practically fell onto his knees in front of Ash. He didn't care that they were now getting wet. Pikachu was already beside him with great concern etched on his features. Ash didn't show any indication that he heard Clemont. He just sat there cross-legged, staring at the ground. Clemont put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Ash, are you okay?!"

Ash's clothes were completely soaked through. He's certainly been out in the rain for some time. Clemont also felt him shiver under his hands, but other than that he didn't move.

"Ash, look at me! Tell me you're okay!" cried Clemont frantically, giving his friend a little shake. His heart began hammering against his chest. What happened to Ash? Why was he just sitting there? Was he hurt? Millions of questions were racing through his head. Any possible answers just made Clemont feel sick.

Finally, Ash slowly looked up and his brown tired eyes stared back at Clemont. He managed a small smile, clearly recognising the friend in front of him. Clemont looked him over. He couldn't find any obvious injuries save for a small cut on his forehead above his left eye. The cut wasn't too deep and has since stopped bleeding. Clemont could already tell that it wouldn't need any stitches and was thankful for it.

"Ash, what happened? Why are you just sitting here in the pouring rain?" he asked worriedly.

Ash shivered. He wrapped his arms around his body as if just now realising he was completely drenched.

"Don't know." came a hoarse whisper.

"Chuuu..." Pikachu whimpered placing his paws on Ash's leg. Ash put his hand on Pikachu's head as if trying to reassure the worried Mouse Pokemon.

Clemont knew exactly what to do next. It wasn't even a question. He took Ash by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Ash stumbled a bit but remained standing. Clemont took off his raincoat and placed it over the raven-haired trainer's soaked and shivering frame. Not that it made much of a difference now. He doubted Ash could get any wetter.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere dry," he said kindly as he placed an arm around Ash and began to lead him out of the alleyway.

Y...you're getting w....wet." Ash noted making Clemont smile. It was just like his friend to worry about someone else's well-being above his own.

"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself for now. Besides I have an umbrella.....somewhere."

With a quick scan of the area, Clemont located the forgotten umbrella. After wrestling with it for a moment he got it open and held it over both his and his friend's heads.

"Here we are. Let's go."

With his arm around Ash, Clemont made his way back to the gym. Pikachu climbed on to the blonde's shoulder. Riolu who had been watching the whole scene followed behind. Clemont didn't object to either.

\- - - - -

Heliolisk happily greeted Clemont as he and Ash returned to the warm and dry confines of the Lumiose gym. He took one look at Ash then gave his trainer a bemused look.

"Liisk?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Helliolisk," said Clemont, guessing his pokemon's question. He closed his umbrella and placed it down by the door. Pikachu and Riolu shook the rainwater off of their bodies. Clemont flinches as the water splashed on him.

"Pika..." apologised Pikachu with a contrite look.

"I was already wet anyway," said Clemont with a chuckle, wiping the rainwater off of his glasses. He was definitely gonna need to change his pyjamas. A sneeze beside him made Clemont remember why.

"You okay?" he asked Ash placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y...yeah, just c...cold," said Ash as he gave Clemont a brave smile.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes," said Clemont as he led Ash down the hallway. "You can borrow some of mine for now. We're about the same size." Clemont turned to Heliolisk. "Could you get me a change of clothes, a towel and the first aid kit please?"

Helliolisk nodded and dashed off towards Clemont's room.

Clemont led Ash to the spare bedroom. It was normally reserved for when his dad, Meyer came to stay for whatever reason. The room was pretty basic with one single bed, a night-stand and a wardrobe. Riolu sat on the bed. He seemed happy to finally be somewhere comfortable. Ever faithful Pikachu refused to leave Ash's side, clutching at his trainer's pants.

Helliolisk returned with the items Clemont asked for. He also had some dry pyjamas for his trainer.

"Hey, thanks Heliolisk," said Clemont, gratefully receiving them. He then gave Ash the dry clothes and a towel.

"Here Ash, we don't want you getting sick again." Especially since Serena isn't here to bail you out this time.

"Thanks, Clemont," said Ash.

They both turned away from each other for privacy's sake and changed out of their wet clothes.

"Pikapi?"

Clemont had just finished changing when he heard Pikachu's concerned tone and turned to Ash. He was already wearing a dry pair of trousers with the towel still over his head. He was staring at his bare arm looking troubled.

"Everything okay?" asked the blonde.

"Y...yeah, I guess I must've knocked my arm into something, that's all. No big deal."

Clemont felt a little unnerved by this. He was sure Ash had no other injuries besides the minor cut on his forehead. Though his first priority was getting out of the rain, so maybe he missed something?

"Let me see."

Clemont gently took Ash's arm and noticed some sort of abrasion. It's no wonder he didn't see it. It's where his shirt sleeve would've covered it up. The abrasion was relatively small and had some bruising. One strange thing about it was that it formed a perfect circle. Not something that can happen easily by accidentally knocking your arm into something.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Ash.

"Not really. I didn't even know it was there til now."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried pointing at Ash's other arm. Clemont switched to said arm before Ash could protest. He found the exact same abrasion, in the exact same place and the exact same shape.

"What in the world..." Clemont in a quiet voice. Ash just stared at his arm looking as disturbed as Clemont felt. He started looking over his friend again and found two more of the same...injuries? on his back. Only slightly bigger which only added to the teen's concern.

"Ash, what the heck have you been doing?!" cried Clemont.

Ash visibly tensed and suddenly seemed very interested in his feet.

"I.....I don't know. I can't remember." he said in a slightly panicked voice.

Clemont frowned, then led him to the bed and sat him down.

"Well, for now, let's get them cleaned up."

Clemont opened the first aid kit and started cleaning Ash's injuries. Ash was surprisingly submissive throughout. Clemont was sure Ash would at least try to insist that he was okay and didn't need to be fussed over, but he stayed quiet. It didn't make Clemont feel any more at ease.

I guess this must've freaked him out a little he thought.

Ash, hissed in pain when Clemont started cleaning the fresher wound on his forehead.

"S...Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." apologised Clemont.

"It's okay," said Ash.

With the injuries cleaned and the bandages in place. Clemont closed the first aid box. By this point, Riolu and Helliolisk were fast asleep. Pikachu, was still wide awake wanting to make sure his trainer was definitely okay.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" asked Clemont, hoping to shed some light on this mysterious event.

Ash who had just finished pulling a grey hoodie over his head seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"Just....our battle, then saying goodbye and heading to the aeroplane I was supposed to take." Ash placed a hand on his head. "After that....nothing. It's just a huge blank. Like there's a scene missing or something."

Clemont frowned again feeling his body tense up, his concern starting to reach its peak. Clemont sat down on the bed next to Ash.

"Ash...." he started, unsure of how to break this to his friend. "That was over a month ago now."

Ash's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" he cried. He stood up and started pacing. He wrapped his arms around himself in a very uncharacteristic manner. "What in the world is going on?!"

Clemont stood up and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder to try and calm him.

"I'm sure we can figure this out," he said more confidently than he felt. "There's got to be a scientific explanation for this."

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

Clemont looked at the clock on the night-stand and found that it was now 3:45 AM. Have they really been here for over an hour?! Funny how time flies.

"We should try and get some sleep.," he said.

Ash nodded and sat back on his bed looking ready to crash. Clemont picked up Ash's wet clothes.

"I'll get these dry for you."

"Hey....thanks Clemont. I don't know what we would've done without you." thanked Ash.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu thanked Clemont as well, jumping onto Ash's lap.

"Anytime," said Clemont with a smile. He then left the room to let Ash and Pikachu get the rest they needed, opting not to disturb Helliolisk at this point. After checking on Bonnie again, who was still fast asleep, Clemont put the first aid kit away. He placed Ash's clothes by the radiator to dry. Clemont returned to his room and sat on his bed. After everything that happened, he doubted he would get back to sleep tonight. Why was Ash here when he should be back home in Kanto? Why was he unable to remember anything? Could he be suffering from a concussion? Or is something else at play here? There was also the strange abrasions on Ash's arms and back to consider also. There was no doubt about it. Something happened to his friend. Something sinister. That made Clemont's stomach turn and his blood boil. His hands curled into fists. His vision blurred at the very thought of someone causing his friend any sort of pain.

"What happened to you?" Clemont asked aloud.

T.B.C.


	2. The Morning After

Clemont let out a huge yawn as he entered the kitchen. It was now 7:30 in the morning and he didn't get a wink of sleep since the....events of last night. He got himself a glass of water hoping it would wake him up a little as he didn't like how coffee made his hands shaky. Not exactly ideal for an inventor. Clemont sat at the table, the events of last night still buzzing in his mind. No matter which way he thought about it, he was no closer to guessing what exactly happened to Ash and Pikachu. Nor what caused Ash's memory loss. This was just a big confusing mess right now. How was he going to clear everything up if Ash was unable to fill in the blanks? If only he had one little hint he could go on. It was a shame that pokemon can't talk...well most can't anyway. He could really use Pikachu's insight since he was undoubtedly with Ash the entire time. Then again who knows.

Clemont heard shuffling in the hallway. Bonnie came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, with Dedenne in her other hand.

"Bonnie, you're up early," said Clemont with amusement.

"So are you." his sister muttered. "Last time you were up this early was when Clembot locked us out of the gym."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." apologised Clemont. "You can go back to bed for a bit if you want."

Bonnie stared at Clemont for a moment then she walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Wh...what do you mean?" asked Clemont, taken aback by this. Did she really suss him out this fast?

"You look like you've been up all night," said Bonnie as-matter-of-factually. "You're hair's all messy, your eyes are droopy and I'm sure those aren't the same pyjamas you went to bed in," his sister let out a sigh. "This is exactly why I need to find you a wife." Dedenne made a noise in agreement.

Clemont sighed. He should know his sister by now. Nothing gets passed her. He _really_ didn't want to get into this so early in the morning. Well, he had to tell her eventually, so it was probably best to get it out of the way now."

"Okay, come sit down Bonnie."

Bonnie did as she was told and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Is everything okay, Clemont?" she asked, her irritated expression disappearing, replaced with a worried frown.

Clemont sighed, having no idea where to start.

"Yes, I mean...I think? I don't really know yet."

"Sounds serious." whimpered Bonnie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be okay. It's just, I don't have all the answers yet."

"Okay," said Bonnie petting Dedenne. "What _do_ you know?"

Clemont took a deep breath, trying hard to ignore the knot in his stomach.

_Here it goes._

"Last night a pokemon called for help. A Riolu. It was very upset about something so I followed it to see what was up. It....led me to Ash."

"WHAT?!" cried Bonnie standing up from her seat in shock. Clemont flinched.

"Shhhhh, he's asleep Bonnie," he whispered.

"Oh sorry," said Bonnie covering her mouth. "Wait, Ash is here?"

"Yeah, it was pouring down with rain last night. I'd be a pretty bad friend if I just left him there," said Clemont with a small laugh.

"Is he okay?" asked Bonnie, her voice filled with worry. Dedenne seemed concerned too.

"Dene?"

"He's fine, or at least he will be," reassured Clemont, staring at his glass of water. "Just a little shaken."

"What happened?" asked Bonnie. "I thought Ash went back home."

"So did I. I'm afraid that's an answer I don't have right now." sighed Clemont.

Bonnie nodded and sat back down looking at her feet in worry.

"Poor, Ash."

Clemont stood up and walked over to Bonnie then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he'll be fine. You know Ash, nothing keeps him down for long."

Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She clapped her hands together. Hey, he's gonna be really hungry when he wakes up. We should make him a special breakfast. Like pancakes."

Clemont rolled his eyes. Trust Bonnie to find the perfect excuse to have an unhealthy breakfast.

"Yeaaaaah, okay, but we should wash and get dressed first. As you said, I look like I just rolled out of bed."

\- - - - - -

After they were both showered and dressed the siblings got to making breakfast. It wasn't too long before the sweet aroma of pancakes wafted through the kitchen. They had finished the first batch when they heard movement in the hallway.

 _Guess Ash smelt the food._ Clemont thought with a smile.

The first one in the kitchen was surprisingly Riolu. Bonnie squealed. She rushed over to the pokemon, nearly knocking over the pancake batter.

"Bonnie, be careful!" cried Clemont as he grabbed the bowl in the nick of time.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear her brother. She introduced herself to the understandably startled Riolu.

"Hi, Riolu I'm Bonnie!" she took Dedenne of her head. "This is Dedenne."

Dedenne happily squeaked and held out its paw. Riolu smiled and shook the Antenna Pokemon's paw.

"Roo!"

Not long after Ash came into the kitchen with Pikachu in his arms and Heliolisk close behind. Clemont couldn't help but notice that Ash didn't appear to have slept well either. The raven-haired trainer let out a massive yawn. Bonnie's attention immediately shifted over to him. Clemont was impressed that she wasn't already charging at Ash with a huge hug. She's certainly matured since their journey around Kalos. Dedenne, however, didn't have the self-control his would-be trainer showed. He dashed over to Ash and hopped on his shoulder,

"Dene DeDeDene!" he cried stroking Ash's cheek with his tail. Something that Bonnie taught him to do when he wanted to show affection as nuzzling often left the recipient zapped. Ash let out a laugh and petted the small pokemon.

"Hey, Dedenne, good to see you too."

"Pika!" greeted Pikachu.

Bonnie approached Ash slowly.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bonnie. Sorry, I worried you."

Bonnie smiled then wrapped her arms around Ash's waist in a hug. Ash seemed taken aback at first but then placed Pikachu on his free shoulder and returned the hug.

\- - - - - -

The rest of the breakfast preparation was pretty much uneventful. Soon everyone was at the table enjoying the pancakes. Ash was practically inhaling his food. Clemont was glad that his friend's appetite wasn't affected at least. Clemont let his gaze drift to the pokemon on the floor next to him. They were also having breakfast which included Riolu.

"Hey, Ash is that Riolu yours?" he asked.

Ash stopped midway through his fourth pancake and looked down at the pokemon.

"No, I don't even know where it came from." Ash then looked at his plate and seemed pensive all of a sudden. "Or I don't remember."

Riolu glanced up at Ash for a moment then looked back at his food. Clemont noted that Riolu seemed a bit uneasy. He brushed it off for now and turned back to Ash.

"It was thanks to Riolu, that I even found you. If it hadn't found my gym and woke me up, who knows what would've happened."

"Yeah, Riolu's a hero!" proclaimed Bonnie causing Riolu to blush.

"Is that right?" said Ash. He walked over to Riolu knelt down next to it and petted the pokemon. "Hey, thanks Riolu. We were in a bit of a bind back there."

Riolu shook its head then pointed to Pikachu.

"Raa, Raa,"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Pika..."

"Pikachu helped huh?" asked Ash, as he petted Pikachu as well. "Then you're both awesome."

"Oh I just thought of something," said Clemont. "We should take Pikachu and Riolu to the Pokemon Center for a checkup. Since none of us knows what happened, it might be good to play it safe, just in case."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"You might wanna get cleaned up first though." Clemont pointed out, eyeing his friend's bed head. Ash put his hand on his head and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little messy."

Clemont began cleaning up the plates when Ash walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, again for last night Clemont. I appreciate it."

"N...no, problem, Ash. Happy to help," muttered Clemont, finding Ash's touch....rather nice.

Ash gave Clemont his trademark grin then left the kitchen to get washed. Clemont stared at the doorway for a moment as he felt his heart flutter, and his cheeks heat up. His arms involuntarily lowered and one of the plates slipped from the pile. It was only thanks to Heliolisk's quick reflexes that the plate was spared from shattering on the floor. "Thanks, Heliolisk," said Clemont with a shaky sigh of relief as he accepted the plate from his pokemon. "Sorry, I should be paying more attention. Clemont put the plates down by the sink before any more near-misses could occur.

 _What was that just now?_ He thought to himself as he leant against the counter.

"You okay, Clemont?" asked Bonnie. "You're not normally this....spacey."

Clemont gave Bonnie a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Bonnie. Lack of sleep catching up to me I guess."

Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is.

\- - - - - -

Lumiose City was bustling as usual as the trio made their way to the Pokemon Center. The sky was now clear. Various puddles littering the pavements were the only evidence of last night's rainstorm. Clemont watched as Ash, in his now dry clothes gazed around the city. Pikachu sat in his usual place on Ash's shoulder while Riolu followed at his heels. Bonnie, as usual, was way ahead of them, but she knew her way around the city well, so Clemont wasn't too worried.

"Looks like everything's back to normal now, huh?" said Ash narrowly dodging a Plusle and Minun as they bolted past his feet. Clemont nodded. He shuddered at the memory of the events that occurred after the Kalos League.

"Yeah, everyone worked really hard to get Lumiose City back to how it was before. It's almost as if the Kalos Crisis never happened now."

"How's Clembot doing with the gym battles?" asked Ash.

Clemont smiled. He hadn't quite realised how much he missed the conversations he had with Ash.

"He's learning. He can battle gym challengers without my guidance now. These days we take in turns to battle. Since it was Clembot's turn today anyway, I thought I'd get some of my Pokemon checked out too."

Well, that was only half-true. Clemont indeed was going to the Pokemon Center to give the Pokemon on him a check-up. However, he also didn't feel comfortable leaving Ash alone quite yet.

The trio soon reached the Pokemon Center and went inside. It wasn't insanely busy but still had a fair few trainers around. A girl was sitting on one of the chairs talking to her Floette. A male trainer was pacing near a window, likely waiting for news on one of his Pokemon.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy, greeted them happily as Ash and Clemont reached the front desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just a check-up for my Pokemon please," said Ash as he unclipped his pokeballs and placed them on the counter. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and on to the counter as well.

"Me too, please," said Clemont, placing his own pokeballs down as Bonnie did the same with Dedenne.

"Of course, I'll have them looked over right away."

Ash then knelt down and picked Riolu up.

"You too, Riolu. We need to make sure you're healthy."

Clemont smiled. Ash's kindness was one of the many things he admired about the trainer. Nurse Joy suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Pardon me for asking but is this Riolu yours?"

"Err, no it’s wild, I think,” confirmed Ash.

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

A feeling of foreboding enveloped Clemont. Where was all this coming from?

"Errr..the thing is I don't know," said Ash awkwardly.

 _Well, technically that isn't a lie._ Clemont thought to himself. Then again, he knew no more than Ash about the Emanation Pokemon's origins.

“Riolu came to me for help last night,” he said. “Why? Did something happen?”

"It's just..." Nurse Joy started. "Santulune City's Nurse Joy reported a Riolu missing a little over a month ago."

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again very little has been changed. Just a tidy up and Clemont got an extra line of dialogue where I thought was necessary.


	3. The Plot Thickens

“Oh dear, where do I start with this?” asked Nurse Joy as she put cups of tea down for everyone and sat on one of the stools opposite Clemont, Ash and Bonnie. She already called Officer Jenny to inform her that the missing Riolu has been found and was more than happy to explain the situation. Riolu and the other pokemon were being tended to by Wigglytuff. Clemont did his best to settle the unease settling in his stomach. Bonnie sat next to him with her face contorted into a frown. Ash sat on the other side of Bonnie and was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Why not start from the beginning,” suggested Clemont.

Nurse Joy nodded.

“Yes, I suppose that would be best. Mind you, I can only tell you what I've been told.”

“That's fine, just tell us everything you can,” said Clemont. If this had anything to do with what happened to Ash then any information at all would be helpful. This story may shed some light on what occurred, or at the very least provide some sort of clue.

Nurse Joy nodded again.

“Well, Riolu didn't have a trainer. Not _officially_ at least, but...he has had someone looking after him. Over a year ago, a kindly old man named Erwin found an abandoned egg by the riverside. He waited until nightfall but nobody, human or pokemon came to claim it, so he brought it home with him.

“Awww, Poor Riolu,” said Bonnie.

Nurse Joy only nodded. “A couple of days later Riolu hatched. Erwin welcomed Riolu into his home. He fed him, played with him and treated him like family. Riolu became like a grandson to him.”

Nurse Joy sighed sadly.

“Unfortunately, Erwin suddenly became gravely ill. There was no hope for him. Riolu stayed with him though. Refused to leave his side. Erwin passed away just over a month ago.”

“That's terrible,” said Clemont, as a wave of intense sadness hit him. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one.

“Yes,” said Nurse Joy. “The Nurse Joy of Santulune City brought Riolu to the Pokemon Center. For some reason, Erwin never actually caught Riolu so he was still technically wild. However, since he’s been around people for the first year of his life, it was too risky to just place him back into the wild. Nurse Joy offered to take Riolu in and although he was grieving, Riolu seemed willing enough. Then a couple of days later, Riolu vanished from the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy searched and searched but Riolu was gone. It was like he just disappeared into thin air.”

“There was no clue at all?” asked Clemont. It was hard for him to believe anyone could just vanish without leaving some sort of trail.

“Nothing,” said Nurse Joy. “Well, actually there is one thing, but whether it's related to this or not isn't clear. I was helping Santulune’s Nurse Joy look for Riolu. When we looked over the CCTV footage, there was a moment at about midnight where the images seemed to...cut out. For at least a full minute there was nothing but static. Then the CCTV came back online as if nothing happened. Santulune’s Nurse Joy had the cameras checked, but there was no evidence of any problems”

“That's weird,” said Bonnie.

“Did you call Officer Jenny?” asked Clemont.

“Yes, as soon as we were aware of the CCTV issue. Officer Jenny searched the Pokemon Center but there was nothing for her to go on. There were no leads at all.” Nurse Joy stood up. “ Actually, I should call Santulune City's Pokemon Center and let Nurse Joy know that Riolu has been found. Please excuse me.” Nurse Joy left the trio alone.

Clemont sighed and leant back, trying to process everything he heard. It was quite mysterious. He tried putting the pieces together, but nothing made any logical sense. Clemont turned to Ash, noting that he hasn't said a word throughout the story. He seemed to be staring off into space. His fingers were clutching his pants and his brow was creased.

“Ash, are you okay?” asked Clemont.

Ash started then turned to him.

“Yeah, you've gone all quiet,” said Bonnie worriedly.

“Sorry, I'm okay,” reassured Ash. “I was just thinking.”

The signal that their pokemon had finished their examination played through the Pokemon Center. Wigglytuff came through the double doors with Pikachu, Riolu and Dedenne along with Ash and Clemont's pokeballs on a stretcher.

“Bonnie, would you like to go get our pokemon?” asked Clemont.

“Yeah!” cheered Bonnie as she got up and rushed over to greet Wigglytuff. Glad that his little ploy worked Clemont shifted over so that he was right next to Ash.

“Are you worried?”

Ash's eyes widened then he sighed and looked away.

“No…...maybe…..”

“I don't blame you,” said Clemont. Riolu's disappearance lined up perfectly with whatever happened to Ash. Surely this can't be a coincidence...can it?

“Ash, you know you can talk to me right?”

“I’m fine Clemont...it’s just….a little freaky that’s all.” Ash turned back to Clemont with his trademark grin which seemed only half genuine. We’ll….figure this out, right? We always do.”

Clemont knew Ash was only trying to put on a brave face as usual. Before he could voice this Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap then gave him a concerned look.

“Pikapi?”

“I'm okay, buddy,” reassured Ash, as he petted the mouse pokemon on the head.

“I've got the pokeballs,” Bonnie said As she returned, with Riolu close behind.

“Thanks, Bonnie,” said Clemont accepting his pokeballs. “We should get-”

But before Clemont could finish, the entrance burst opened. Officer Jenny along with Manectric came bursting in.”

“Wow, I wonder what's up?” wondered Bonnie as she gave Ash his pokeballs. Manectric bolted towards them and stared Ash down as if sizing him up. Ash flinched back.

“Err, what did I do?”

Manectric gave a bark to Officer Jenny who turned and then looked like she saw a ghost. She rushed over to Ash and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Thank, goodness! Are you alright?!” she cried causing Ash to flinch back even more.

Clemont stared at the scene, unsure of what to say. Then Nurse Joy returned after talking to Wigglytuff.

“Oh good you’re here. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

Officer Jenny let go of Ash's shoulders and nodded.

“Well, there’s no urgent cases right now so I saw no reason to not look into this.” Her gaze fell on to Riolu who was clutching onto Ash's leg. “So this is the Riolu that disappeared a month ago. No injuries I trust?”

Nurse Joy looked at her clipboard.

“No. According to the notes Wigglytuff gave me, Riolu has a clean bill of health. You see, I had Wigglytuff take care of him while I filled these three in on the incident.”

“Good to know.” Officer Jenny turned back to Ash.

“I apologise for my lapse of professionalism earlier. You're Ash, right? You were a big help during the Team Flare incident.”

Ash just nodded.

“I'm sorry, but what's going on exactly?” asked Clemont.

“Well I was hoping Ash could answer that for us,” said Officer Jenny. “A month ago the Lumiose airport reported an.....odd event.”

Clemont felt his heart sink right down to his shoes.

“You see, Pallet Town's airport called them. They said that one of the passengers, who was confirmed to be on that flight, wasn't on the plane when it landed. At first, they considered that maybe he missed the flight, but the check-in staff were quite adamant that he went through the gate.”

“So Ash never made it onto the plane?!” cried Clemont. _How can that be possible?! Even Bonnie and I saw him go through the gate._

“That seems to be the case,” confirmed Officer Jenny. “Is there anything you can tell us, Ash?”

“I wish there was,” said Ash. “But I really don't remember anything.”

“Nothing at all?” asked the blue-haired officer.

Ash shook his head looking forlorn.

“Nothing. I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't remember. The time between heading to the plane and Clemont finding me is just.....empty.”

Officer Jenny nodded in understanding.

“No need to apologise. It's problematic, but it can't be helped.”

Clemont folded his arms. He was apprehensive about asking the question in his head. It was a hunch at best, one he prayed he was wrong about. Still, he made himself ask.

“Did they.....check the CCTV footage for any clues?”

“That's the strangest thing,” said Officer Jenny as Clemont felt his heart sink once more. “Everything seemed normal until Ash was on-screen, then the footage cut off and went static.”

“Goodness!” cried Nurse Joy. “Could there be some sort of connection?”

“Almost certainly,” said the blue-haired officer.

“I don't understand?!” cried Clemont. “Why didn't security report it?!”

Officer Jenny shrugged.

Apparently, the interference only lasted about a minute. They thought it was just a glitch in the software and assumed Ash continued on to the plane. They are now reviewing security protocol to try and find a clue on what exactly happened.”

Then Officer Jenny’s face turned serious.

“Also, since the nature of both cases is so similar. I don't feel comfortable chalking it off as a mere coincidence. So, Ash, I'm sorry but I must ask you to stay in Lumiose City for the time being.”

“Huh? Why?” asked Ash.

“We know next to nothing about what happened.” the officer answered. “We don't know if this was the work of some organisation or a lone person. We don't even know what their intentions were. So I think it will be safer if you stayed somewhere I can easily contact you. At least until we get some idea of what's been going on.”

Ash nodded.

“I get it. Okay, I guess I'll have to stick around then.”

“Is there anyone you could stay with for now?” asked Officer Jenny.

“With us!” squeaked Bonnie. “Ash could stay with us!”

Clemont shuffled slightly.

“Well sure, that won't be a problem. We have plenty of room. What do you say, Ash?”

“Are you sure?” asked Ash looking uncertain.

“Absolutely,” said Clemont. “You could even use the gym's battlefield between gym matches if you want. Just because you're journey's been put on hold for now doesn't mean you have to stop training.”

Ash's face lit up in excitement.

“Whoa! Really?! Awesome! Thanks, Clemont! I really appreciate the help!”

“N...not a problem,” said Clemont feeling his face becoming warmer.

 _Huh, I wonder_ _if I'm coming down with something._

“Looks like everything's settled then,” said Officer Jenny. “Thank you for your understanding and co-operation.” she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. “If you recall anything, anything _at all_ no matter how small, please contact the station right away.”

“Got it,” said Ash with a nod.

“Thank you, I'll let you go about your day.” Officer Jenny saluted them. and went on her way Manectric -who had been waiting patiently- followed her out of the Pokemon Center.

Clemont let out a sigh, then turned to Ash.

“Well, looks like we'll be spending more time together than planned.”

Ash nodded.

“Yeah, I can't wait!”

Nurse Joy walked over to the trio.

“Anyway, I've informed Santulune City's Nurse Joy about Riolu. She was very relieved. I could have Riolu transported over without a problem. What exactly happened is still a mystery, but thank you for your assistance all the same.”

“No problem,” said Ash. “Even though we didn't know we helped,” he added rubbing the back of his head.

Riolu, however, didn’t seem keen on the idea and clutched on to Ash's leg.

“Raa!”

“What's the matter Riolu?” asked Nurse Joy. “Don't you want to go back?”

Riolu shook his head then looked up at Ash and whimpered. Clemont smiled knowingly.

“I think I know what Riolu wants.”

Ash knelt down so that he was at eye level with Riolu and put his hand on the pokemon’s head.

“Riolu, you want to go with me?”

Riolu nodded. Bonnie squealed with delight.

“Please, Ash! Riolu is so cute!”

Ash's mouth curled up slightly.

“That okay with you Nurse Joy?”

“Of course. Whatever makes Riolu happy,” said Nurse Joy. “I'll be sure to let Santulune City's Nurse Joy know. I'm sure she won't mind either.”

“Awesome!” said Ash who promptly unclipped an empty pokeball and held it close to his new pokemon. “Then I guess we're working together from now on Riolu.”

Riolu nodded and tapped the pokeball with his paw. He disappeared into the familiar red light and into the pokeball. It shook a few times before it pinged. Ash held the pokeball in the air triumphantly.

“Yes! I just caught Riolu!”

“Pi-Pikachu!” squeaked Pikachu giving his own victory pose.

Bonnie bounced over to the entrance.

“Come on, Ash! Race you back to the gym!”

“You're on Bonnie!” laughed Ash as he pursued the hyperactive child. “Come on, Clemont!”

Clemont felt his cheeks burn when Ash called him. His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute.

“R...right coming!”

Clemont then noticed Pikachu was still there on one of the stools. The Mouse Pokemon narrowed his eyes. He gave Clemont a cheeky smirk causing the inventor to flinch back.

“Pi...Pikachu! What's that look for?!”

“Pika,” said Pikachu with a shrug then ran out of the Pokemon Center to catch up with his trainer.

Clemont sighed then followed after the pokemon grimacing at the thought of having to run. This was unexpected, to say the least. Not that he didn’t want Ash to stay with him. Far from it. He just wished it was under better circumstances. Also, Clemont couldn’t get his mind off Ash’s strange behaviour earlier. Okay, maybe not weird anyone would be a bit freaked out if they were in Ash’s shoes. It just seemed so...wrong on Ash. The saddest part was Clemont didn’t know what he could do to help.

T.B.C.


End file.
